Our Home
by Demena-x
Summary: Yeah, couldnt think of a better title : The Home Sequel. Demena Semi Demi/Selena
1. Chapter 1

The Home Sequel (1/?)

So, here's my brand-spanking-new sequel to 'The home'

Summary: 5 years after the home, and Demi & Selena are going great.

Demi's POV

"Come on, Lottie, one more push." The midwife said calmly to the screaming Lottie. Lottie's 20, she got pregnant by accident, and put the baby up for adoption. Out of all the families she could've chosen, she picked us.

"Come on, Sweetie, once more, and she'll be here." Selena said from the opposite side of the bed. She was sitting on Lottie's left, holding her hand. She looked like she was in pain, I think her hand was being squeezed tightly.

"I can't, I need a break." She said panting. Selena squeezed her hand loosely, and whispered soothing words in her ear. Lottie pushed once more, and the sound of a tiny person crying could be heard throughout the room.

"Oh my god. I did it, I actually did it." She said tiredly. Selena and I looked at each other, and then at Lottie, she was sweaty, but she was smiling.

"Well done. I knew you could do it." I said with a smile. Lottie smiled back, and then the beautiful baby girl was handed to her.

"No, I can't hold her, give her to one of her moms." She said with a smile. The midwife nodded, and the tiny baby was handed to me.

She was so beautiful. Big blue eyes, a little tiny button nose, and a head full of wispy dark brown hair. She stopped crying when I held her.

"She's perfect. Thank you so much." I whispered as I ran my finger gently down her soft face. Selena walked round to me, and wrapped her arm around my waist. I grinned hugely, and started to rock the baby girl gently.

"You guys are gonna be amazing parents. I'm so glad I picked you, just the way she stopped crying when you held her, tells me she's gonna have a great life with you two." Lottie said with a smile. We both smiled back at her, and I walked a few steps to the chair, where I sat, holding our baby.

"Here." I whispered to Selena. She held her arms out, and I placed her in her arms. She smiled happily, and a small tear slipped from her eye.

"Baby, don't cry, I know they're happy tears, but I hate seeing you cry." I said as I wiped her tear away. She looked up at me, and kissed my cheek softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I told her with a smile.

"Girls? We're going to take Charlotte into recovery now." A male doctor said.

"Okay, thank you. Lottie, you have no idea how happy you've made us." I said with a smile. She'd been great, she'd been staying with us for the past 3 weeks, so we could be there when she went into labour. She'd become like a part of the family.

"You're more than welcome, I hope you guys are really happy together. I'll visit you soon." She said as she was wheeled out of the double doors.

"You're more than welcome to come any time!" Selena called, just before the doors closed behind Lottie.

The room went quiet, except from the loud, short breaths of our newborn daughter.

"Ma'am, I need to take her to check her over, then you should be free to leave with her." The midwife from earlier said with a smile. Selena nodded, and handed her gently over to her. She thanked us quietly, and walked out of the room with her.

"I can't believe we're parents." She whispered. She seemed like she was still taking it all in. She seemed like she didn't believe it.

"I know, it's really happening for us." I sais as I hugged her tightly. She smiled, and we sat like that for half an hour, before the double doors opened, and the midwife walked in, holding our baby.

"Girls, you can leave, your daughter is totally fine." She said as she handed the bundled up baby to me. I smiled as I took her, and we both stood up. "Good luck, Girls." The midwife said with a smile as she waved to us. Selena waved back, and we walked out of the hospital to the truck we owned.

"I can't believe it. We have a daughter." I said as we sat on the couch, and our baby girl slept on my lap.

"I know, we have a daughter… a daughter who needs a name. Do you have any idea's" She said as she looked at me with encouraging eyes.

"Well… I was thinking… before you say no, just listen… I think we should call her Melinda, after Mel from the kids home. She helped us both a lot, and I thought it'd be a really nice way of thanking her, plus, she looks like a Mel." I said quickly, hoping to convince her. She smiled, and looked at our daughter.

"I like it. I think she'd be a great Mel, and I think Mel would be really happy. Plus, it might be a nice way to butter her up into perhaps… giving me a job there." She said, with a small smile.

"Hey, she said when we left that there's always a job there for either of us, I don't think she'll need convincing… but maybe we should take Mel with us, just in case." I said, as I looked at our daughter, who was still sleeping.

"Yeah, so, we're settled on Melinda for her name?" She asked with a smile, her eyes fixed on our baby.

"Yeah, Melinda." I agreed as I looked lovingly at Melinda.

A week later.

"Your turn." I mumbled quietly after being awoken for the 4th time that night by the crying baby girl in the next room.

"Okay, back in a bit." She muttered as she got up. The weight of the bed shifted, and then the bedroom door creaked quietly as she opened it. The crying stopped after a few minutes, and Selena came back after about 15 minutes.

"She lost her pacifier." She whispered as she climbed back into the bed, and wrapped her arm around my waist. I nuzzled my face into her neck, and kissed her softly, before closing my eyes to go back to sleep.

We were awoken again at 9.00, which was a pretty reasonable time. We both got up, and I went downstairs to warm her bottle in the bottle warmer.

Selena came down the stairs carrying Melinda, who was cuddled into Selena, with her eyes open and her pacifier hanging loosely from her mouth.

"Here you go, Sweetie, are you hungry?" I asked her as I took her from Selena, and sat on the couch to give her the bottle. Selena went into the kitchen, and came back out a few minutes later with two mugs of coffee.

"I'll put this on the table for you babe." She said, followed by the quiet sound of clay hitting the glass coffee table.

An hour later, and we were all ready. Melinda was strapped into her car seat in the backseat of the car, Selena was driving, and I was sitting in the passenger street.

We were going back to the kids home today, to visit, and hopefully get Selena a job.

Mark answered the door. He hadn't changed much since we were last there, 7 months ago, before we knew we'd be getting a baby. He smiled at me and welcomed me in.

"Demi! It's good to see you, come on in, where's Selena?" He asked happily. He was covered in flour, which made me guess that he was baking, or had been baking, with the kids.

"She's getting our daughter out of the car." I said with an unstoppable smile. Mark grinned from ear to ear, and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god! Your daughter? You have a baby?" He asked, the smile evident in his voice.

"Yeah, our daughter, we adopted her, she was born a week ago. She's so beautiful." I told him proudly. He patted me on the back, then looked at Selena, who was walking towards the door with Melinda in her pram.

"She is beautiful." He said as he looked at her with a smile.

"Wow, you're both grown up now. Oh my god, Melinda's going to be really proud." He said as he was about to walk off.

"No, we wanna tell her if that's okay, where is she?" I asked as I looked around the hallway.

"In her office, go on through, you've been there enough times." He said in a joking voice. I tutted and rolled my eyes at him, before walked the short distance to her office. Selena followed behind me with the pram. I turned to her, and told her to wait there.

I knocked the door, and Melinda called me in.

"Oh my god! Demi! Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you today, how are you? Where's Selena?" She asked after I'd poked my head round the door.

"She's behind me." I said. I made a 'come in' motion with my hand to Selena, and opened the door fully. Mel gasped when she saw the pram.

"Oh my gosh! She's gorgeous, how old is she? What's her name? which one of you had her?" She gushed happily. I sat down on the same seat as I always sat in, and Selena got Mel out of her pram, before sitting down with her on her lap.

"She's a week today, and neither of us, we adopted her." Selena told Melinda, who smiled.

"We called her Melinda, after you, because you've been like a mom to both of us." I said with a proud smile. Melinda's smile grew as she looked at our daughter.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you… could I… could I hold her?" She asked shyly.

"Of course you can." Selena said as she handed her to her.

So, what do you think ?! :O

REVIEW! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

The Home Sequel (1/?)

So, here's my brand-spanking-new sequel to 'The home'

Summary: 5 years after the home, and Demi & Selena are going great.

Demi's POV

We'd been in Melinda's office for half an hour now, like old times. We'd been talking, catching up, etc. We were laughing about the time Selena and I spray painted our bedroom when we were 14. We were having a great time, then Baby Mel started crying. She was due a feed.

"Oh, I need to feed her, can I warm her bottle in the microwave?" I asked as Melinda started rocking her to stop her crying.

"Yeah, course, I'll come with you." She said as she handed the crying baby girl back to me.

Baby Melinda didn't stop crying until we got into the kitchen, and we were sitting at the kitchen table, she was sitting on my lap, drinking from the warm bottle.

"She's so sweet. I bet the other kids would love to meet her, especially Carlie, she's come back now." The older Melinda said with a hinting smile.

"Oh, wow, I haven't seen her for ages, I thought she was getting on really well with her new foster family." I said as I remembered the last time we saw her, she was 11.

"Yeah, she was, well, until she burnt their kitchen down." Melinda said with a small chuckle, which she was trying so hard to hide. I burst out laughing, and Selena hit me on the arm.

"Don't do that, you'll scare her." She said sternly as she looked at our baby.

"Sorry." I mumbled, before putting the now empty bottle on the table.

"Carlie?" I asked. Melinda nodded, and lead us to her bedroom. It was the room Selena was forced to move into for 3 months after Mel found out about us. The door was closed, and there was a sign on it which said 'Keep the hell out.' She'd obviously drown up since we last saw her. Loud rock music was playing and could be heard from outside the room.

I tapped the door loudly, and the music turned off.

"Go away." She shouted stubbornly.

"Carlie, I'm coming in, there's 3 people here that want to see you." Melinda said with a smile.

"I don't wanna see them." She shouted again. I rolled my eyes, handed Mel to Mel, and Selena opened the door, we both popped our heads round, and Carlie jumped up from the bed.

"Oh my god! Demi! Selena! Hi!" She shouted happily. We both smiled and walked in fully, before hugging her tightly. "Wait, who's the third person?" She asked curiously. I gave her a 'one minute' signal, and went to fetch Baby Melinda.

"This is baby Mel." I said with a proud smile. Carlie grinned, and carefully stroked her hair. "You can hold her, if you want to." I offered. Carlie had always been the kid that wanted kids, ever since she was 9, and moved here in the first place.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." She said as she slowly took the now-sleeping baby Melinda from me. I couldn't help but notice the immediate smile that graced Carlie's lips when she took our sleeping baby.

"Demi? Me & Mel are gonna go talk in her office, you're okay with her aren't you? You're not gonna drop her or lose her are you?" She asked concernedly. I rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"Hey! I didn't lose her, I just forgot where she was. She was fine anyway, she was sleeping In her crib. We'll be fine." I said with a smile. Selena shook her head and walked out of the room with the Adult Melinda.

"She's beautiful, Demi. Is she… well, is she yours or Selena's? By blood I mean." She added quickly as she started rocking the baby gently.

"Neither, we adopted her, She was born a week ago." I told her with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm really happy for you two." She said with a smile. I smiled back, and watched as Mel slept peacefully. "So, are there any plans to get married… or whatever it is that two girls do, in the future?" She asked with a hinting smile.

"Well, on Monday, so in 3 days, it will be exactly 10 years since Selena and I met, I was going to ask her to marry me then. I'm thinking of going to pick the ring out tomorrow, you can come if you want, but you can't tell anyone, we can only tell Melinda, cause she'll need to know where you are." I offered with a smile. Carlie grinned, and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, totally, will you come pick me up?" She asked hopefully. I nodded, and as I was about to say something else, the sound of a tiny baby crying erupted.

"Oh, shoot, come here, sweetie, don't cry." I said soothingly as I took Mel from Carlie, and rocked her gently. She didn't stop crying, and I got a strong whiff of poop.

"Crap. I need to change her diaper. Where's Selena when I need her? I haven't changed her diaper before." I said seriously. Carlie burst into a fit of giggles as I gagged at the strong smell. Melinda was still crying as we walked down the stairs to Mel's office, where Selena and her were hugging.

"Uh, Sel… Mel's done you a present in her diaper." I said as I handed the still-crying baby Melinda to Selena, who rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll do it this time, but next time, you're doing it, you have to do one sometime, it's like, the basic rules of motherhood." She said as she rocked Mel gently.

"You can change her in the bathroom if you want." Melinda said with a smile. Selena nodded.

"Thanks, I'll change her, then we'll go. I'll see you tomorrow, Melinda, yeah?" She asked with a smile. Melinda nodded, returning the smile, and then opened the door for Selena.

"See you tomorrow, 8.00, okay?" She asked as Selena walked up the stairs.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Demi, get ready to leave." She called before we heard the bathroom door close and the sound of Baby Melinda crying stop.

"Wait, why's she coming here tomorrow?" Carlie asked what I was thinking.

"I gave her a job." She said simply.

"Great! Wow! Erm… I need to ask, is it okay if Carlie comes shopping with me, and obviously baby Mel tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but she had no money to take the bus into town." Melinda said as she looked at Carlie.

"I'll pick her up." I told her with a smile.

"Okay, well, I need to know…" She was about to finish her sentence, when I cut her off.

"Where we're going, I know, we're only gonna be a couple of hours, we're gonna go to a few jewellery stores, then probably to lunch at McDonalds or something." I decided on the spot.

"Okay, do you mind me asking why you're going to jewellery stores?"

"I need to pick out a ring. I'm gonna ask Selena to marry me on Monday, because on Monday, I'll have known her for exactly 10 years, and it will have been exactly 2 years since we… well, you know." I said embarrassedly, not wanting to say the word with Carlie in the room, even though she was 16.

"Oh… Demi, that's so sweet, yeah, of course you can take Carlie, what time do you want to pick her up?" She asked. I swear, she looked like she was gonna cry.

"I dunno, I was thinking like, 11ish?" I asked, mainly toward Carlie, who nodded.

"Yeah. That's fine, and don't worry, I'll keep it zipped from Selena." Melinda said. She looked like she was about to say something else, but shut up when Selena walked back in carrying a happier-looking and better smelling baby Melinda.

"You ready to go?" She asked, completely oblivious to the conversation we were just having.

"Yeah, we'll both see you tomorrow." I said, as we walked out to the car, Selena carrying baby Mel, and me pushing the empty pushchair.

**The next morning.**

A loud, annoying beeping noise rang throughout the bedroom, signalling that it was 7AM, and time for Selena to wake up. Mel had only woken up once last night, at around 4ish.

"Ugh, turn it off, 5 more minutes." I mumbled into my pillow. I felt the bed shift and then the annoyingly loud bleeping stop.

"Come on, you need to get up, you need to feed Melinda cause it's time for her 7.00 feed, then you're coming with me to the home to drop me at work on my first day." She said happily, before I felt incredibly cold, because she ripped the covers off me. I flipped over and glared at her.

"Shit! Selena, I'm still naked from last night, give me that duvet." I said as I blindly grabbed at it.

"So what? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, and it's not like I wasn't the cause of you becoming naked last night." She said with a wink, before she threw the duvet back to me.

"Fine, I'm getting up. What time do you want me to pick you up this afternoon?" I asked as I stood up from the bed, and caught the dressing gown Selena threw to me. I pulled it on, immediately thankful for the warmth of the woolly fabric.

"I dunno, Mel said I'm working a 6 hour shift, 4 days a week, it starts at 8, so I'm guessing like 2ish?" She asked as we both walked downstairs. Selena put the coffee machine on, and I warmed one of Mel's bottles. Once they were both done, we drank our coffee, and enjoyed the small amount of alone time we had together before Melinda woke up. We sat on the couch, cuddled together sleepily, with content smiles etched on our faces.

"Oh, it's quarter past, you'd best get ready, I'll feed Mel, then I'll be up." I said as I got up from our comfortable position on the couch and took the two empty coffee mugs to the kitchen, where I loaded them into the dishwasher, and grabbed the now-warm bottle which was made up for Mel.

7.55, and we were outside the kids home. It seemed dead, it didn't look like anyone was up, but they were kids, it happens.

"Have a good day, baby, I'll see you around 11ish when I come pick Carlie up, okay?" I asked as Selena gently stroke the sleeping baby Melinda's soft brown hair.

"Wait, why are you picking Carlie up?" She asked confusedly.

"We're going shopping, then to lunch." I said as I looked at Selena. I couldn't take my eyes off her. 10 years down the line and I'm still mesmerised by her beauty.

"Oh, okay then, Well, I'll see you girls later, have fun today." She said, slightly off. I think she was pissed that I didn't tell her about my plans, but hopefully all would be forgiven on Monday.

"We will. Have a great first day Honey, I love you." I said, before I leant across the seat and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you too." She said, happy again.

**11.00**

"Carlie! Demi's here." Selena called up the stairs. She was wearing a green apron, and had splats of paint on her face. I guessed she was painting with the younger kids.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. I'm here." She called as she ran down the stairs. She slipped on one of the last few steps, only to be caught by Selena.

"Slow down, you'll hurt yourself. Have fun today. I'll see you later." Selena said, before she kissed me quickly.

"You too. I love you, bye." I said as I blushed slightly as I realised a small child had witnessed our kiss.

"I love you back." She said as she waved us off.

"Ready?" I asked Carlie after she'd buckled her seatbelt. She nodded, and I finished strapping Mel into her car seat.

"Yep." She said. I nodded, and started the short drive to the mall.

**WHACHA THINK?! :P x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demi's POV**

We'd been trailing round jewellery stores for an hour and a half, and were yet to find the perfect ring. It's not that any were to pricey, I had $5000 with me to spend. The money my mom left me had been coming in really handy. In five years, we'd been living off it and still had $300,000 left. Now Selena had her job, which would be paying, and I had been writing a lot of songs.

"Ugh, why can't we find a good ring. I just want a simple but beautiful ring for her, is that seriously to much to ask? We've been in 4 of the 5 jewellery shops here, I swear if this last store doesn't have a ring I want to buy for her, I'm just going to get her one out of a vending machine." I ranted as we walked through the mass of people, Carlie carrying her purse, and me pushing Melinda in her pushchair.

"I know, hopefully this place will have a great one." She said as we walked through the automatic doors to the nearly empty jewellery store. We were greeted by a man in a suit who smiled at us.

"Welcome to Gerald's Jewellers, May I be of any assistance to you?" He asked in a heavy English accent.

"Yes, please, I'm looking for a ring, I know what I want, I want a simple ring, white gold, with a jewel in it. Do you have anything like that?" I asked hopefully. The man thought for a moment, before nodding, and walking over to one of the glass cases.

"May I ask what the ring is for? For one of your daughters perhaps? Or for yourself?" He asked kindly, as she looked through the rings in the glass case.

"No, it needs to be an engagement ring, for my girlfriend." I told him openly. He nodded, before his eyes stopped on a ring. We walked up to the glass case he was standing by. He opened it with his keys, and pulled out a ring.

"May I suggest this. It's white gold, like you asked, the jewel is a real diamond, treated to look blue. You can have it engraved in the back if you'd like as well." He said, as he handed it to me carefully. I viewed it carefully, and then showed Carlie, who nodded.

"It's beautiful. It's perfect. How much is it?" I asked him as I handed it back to him.

"The rate is $3300, but if you wish to have it engraved, it can cost up to $4000, depending on what you want engraved in it." He said as he went to put it back in the glass case.

"I'll take it. How much will it cost to have 'forever' engraved in the back of it?" I asked him. He smiled, and instead of putting the ring back, he took the box out of the cabinet.

"That's 7 letters, it will be $3500 all together." He said with a smile as he heard a cute little gargling noise coming from Melinda.

"Yeah, okay, I'll have that, how long will it take? I need it for Monday." I told him.

"Engraving only takes an hour, but we can hold the ring until Monday if you'd like." He said, his English accent thick in his words.

"Okay, well, we'll go get coffee, and lunch, and maybe go to a couple of shope, we'll come back at 1.30, is that okay?" I asked him. He nodded, and excused himself as he went to the back of the store, we heard voices, and then he came back after a few minutes.

"It's being done now, you'll need to make a $100 deposit, then you can pay the rest when you pick it up. If you change your mind, the deposit is none refundable." He said matter-of-factly. I nodded, and took my wallet out of my purse. I took the $100 out, and gave it to him. He handed me a receipt, and told me I'd need to show it to collect the ring.

"Thank you for your help, see you in an hour." I called as we left the shop. He waved, and we walked the short distance to the nearest starbucks.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked as we came first at the cash register.

"Hot chocolate please." Carlie asked politely. I nodded to the waitress, who typed it in to the register.

"I'll have a Latte as well please, and could you possibly put a bottle in your microwave?" I asked her. She nodded, and took the money, then the bottle from me.

A few minutes later our drink, and Melinda's bottle, were brought over to our table. We talked whilst Carlie drank her Hot chocolate, I fed Melinda and drank my Latte.

"Oh, hey, what time is it?" Carlie asked once we'd finished. Melinda was back in her pushchair, and we were on our way to McDonalds.

"Like 1.00, why?" I asked. Carlie shrugged, and we went into McDonalds to eat.

After we'd eaten, and picked the ring up, we got into the car, and I drove us to the care home. We got there at 5 to 2, so I still had 5 minutes to wait until Selena was finished working.

"Hey Mel, we're back." Carlie called from the hallway. Melinda came out of her office, and smiled at us.

"Did you get one?" She asked quietly, making sure Selena couldn't hear, as neither of us knew where she was.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I said with a proud smile.

Just then, A smell filled my nose, and I knew that Baby Mel had pooped in her diaper.

"Oh, crap. I need to change her." I said, as I walked to the bathroom, carrying baby Melinda.

Changing diapers is disgusting, I will tell you now. How Selena does it is beyond me.

"Who's a clean baby then?" I asked as I lifted the now-clean baby into the air, and pulled a silly face at her. She smiled sweetly, and I brought her back down to my chest.

"Selena? Where are you?" I called after leaving the bathroom. I heard a noise, and then a muffled 'oh crap.'

"In here!" She called. I followed her voice to what I remembered as the activities room, which had a TV, a games console, a snooker table, a dart board, and a piano, which I used to use a lot.

Selena was playing snooker… or pool, not sure which one, with one of the younger kids. She had obviously just missed a shot, hence the 'oh crap.'

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" I asked her as I sat on the stool next to the piano.

"One minute, let me just finish this game." She said, as she took another shot, and cheered loudly when the ball went in the hole.

"I win. Sorry, Henry, I'll play again on Monday, Okay?" She asked as she put the snooker cue back on the stand. Henry smiled and nodded, before he wrapped his small arms around Selena's legs.

"Okay, bye 'Lena." He said in a cute, young child voice. I smiled at the exchange as Selena reached down, and stroked his short blond hair.

"See you Monday." She said, before she walked away, towards me. She quickly pecked my lips, and whispered a 'hi baby', and then took baby Melinda from my arms.

"Hello Sweetheart, did you have a good day with mommy and Carlie?" She asked as she hugged our baby to her chest.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Selena nodded, and we went downstairs, to Melinda's office.

"Mel? I'm going now, I'll see you Monday at 8, okay?" She asked as she grabbed her jacket from the hook.

"Okay, bye Selena, bye Demi." She said, before she went back to her paperwork. Funny, Melinda never really had paperwork.

Once we were in the car, and Baby Mel was buckled up, Selena put her hand on my cheek, which caused me to look at her.

"I missed you today, Baby." She said with a smiled, before she brought our lips together for a proper kiss. I relaxed, and licked her bottom lip. He mouth opened, and our tongues started battling.

"I missed you as well." I said dreamily as my head spun. Even after over 5 years of dating, she still makes my head spin when she kisses me like that.

We drove back, and Selena gushed about how great her day was, how kind all the kids were, and how much fun she had finger-painting with the younger kids.

We arrived back home, and We put baby Mel to bed for her afternoon nap. Once she was asleep, it was 2.35, so me and Selena sat on the couch, cuddled up together, watching some kind of soap opera, I'm not sure what.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I asked, as I became more tired by the minute. Selena looked up at me confused.

"Of course. I love you too. Why'd you mention it?" She asked confusedly as she rested her head back against my chest.

"I dunno, I just thought I'd tell you." I said with a smile. I felt her smile against my chest, and then at some point after that, we both fell asleep.

It didn't last long. 2 hours later, we were awoken by Melinda crying. Who would've thought that such a small person could make so much noise.

"I'll go feed her, then I'll call you when I'm ready to bathe her so you can help." Selena said as she got up from her position on the couch. She stretchedmore tired by the minute. Selena looked up at me confused.

"Of course. I love you too. Why'd you mention it?" She asked confusedly as she rested her head back against my chest.

"I dunno, I just thought I'd tell you." I said with a smile. I felt her smile against my chest, and then at some point after that, we both fell asleep.

It didn't last long. 2 hours later, we were awoken by Melinda crying. Who would've thought that such a small person could make so much noise.

"I'll go feed her, then I'll call you when I'm ready to bathe her so you can help." Selena said as she got up from her position on the couch. She stretched, and yawned, before she trudged to the bottle warmer, and took one of the already-warm bottles from it upstairs.

I whipped my cell phone out of my pocket, and dialled the number for the Restaurant which Selena loved so much; Fernando's. It's an expensive place, the soup alone is £35, but oh well, only the best for my girl.

"Fernando's restaurant, how may I help you?" asked some snobby guy on the other end of the phone.

"I'd like to book a table for Monday night, please." I stated.

"For how many?"

"2 please." I said politely.

"Okay, anywhere in particular?"

"Somewhere secluded, we don't want much attention brought to us.

"Okay then." He said. I heard the sound of computer keys clicking before he spoke again. "If you'd like champagne you need to pre-order it now." He said.

"Yes, please, I'll have a bottle of your best, with two champagne glasses. Could I please make a special request with that?" I asked him.

"Of course ma'am."

"I'm going to propose to my girlfriend on Monday, if I slip the waiter the ring, can you make sure it gets put into one of the champagne glasses?" I asked him hopefully.

"Oh, I am sorry, I assumed you were a woman, forgive me, you sound rather feminine over the phone, yes, we can do that sir." He said. Snooty waiter say _whaaaat?_

"No, you were correct, I am a woman, and I am going to propose to my girlfriend, so, the ring in the champagne glass, that's not a problem?" I asked him.

"No, I apologise ma'am. Your table number is number 34, may I take a name please?" He asked.

"Yes, the name's Demetria Lovato." I told him. I don't know why I told him my full name, I guess we'll never know.

"Okay, what time would you like your table for?" He asked again.

"7.30 please." I told him.

"Okay, Ms. Lovato, you're table will be ready by then. I hope your girlfriend says yes to you. Goodbye." He said, before putting the phone down.

"Demi? Babe, who was that?" Selena asked as she came down the stairs holding Baby Melinda.

"Oh, just a wrong number." I lied.

"Okay then, come on, lets go bath this little munchkin." Selena said as she tickled Melinda softly.

**The next chapter will be the proposal :)**

**Well, if I get good reviews ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demi's POV**

Selena had come home from work at 2.00, and it was now 5.00, so I figured it was time to tell her my plans for the night… well, the 'we've got a table booked at Fernando's at 7.30' part of the plan, not the 'I'm going to ask you to marry me.' Part of it.

Selena was sitting on the couch, feeding Melinda, and I was sitting next to her, smiling proudly at my two favourite girls.

"Sel, in a few minutes, Your grandma will be here, She's going to babysit Melinda for the night, and we're going to Fernando's for dinner, we need to leave here at 7 to get the 7.30 table." I said happily. Selena looked shocked, and happy at the same time.

"Really? We're going to _fernando's?!_" she asked, excitement very clear in her voice. We went there once with her grandma, the day we moved in together. She said it was her favourite restaurant.

"Yeah, really, It's our 10 year anniversary of meeting, and our 2 year anniversary of having sex for the first time, so I thought it would be a nice romantic gesture." I said cheesily.

"Aww, baby, I love you so much. Tonight, when we get home, I'm going to do what_ever _you want." She whispered seductively into my ear, before licking my earlobe.

"Girls! I'm here!" Called Selena's grandma from the door. She was 75 now, and she looked really good for her age.

"Grandma! Hey!" Selena said happily, as she handed baby Melinda to me, and went and kissed Gloria's cheek. Gloria smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Gloria, thanks for doing this tonight." I said happily as I got up to join Selena and Gloria. Gloria was in on my plan, and when I told her, she was more than happy to babysit for us.

"Hello, Demi. It's totally fine. Oh my gosh! This must be my granddaughter. She's beautiful." Gloria said. I smiled proudly, and so did Selena, before I handed the tiny baby to her.

"So, we're gonna go get ready, just call us through the baby monitor if you need anything." I said as I took Selena's hand and pulled her up the stairs to our bedroom.

We were ready at 6.55, which gave us just enough time to tell Gloria where everything was.

"Okay, so, Diapers, talc, and hand wipes are in the upstairs bathroom, extra pacifiers are in the drawer by the refrigerator, her PJ's are in her bedroom in the drawer by her crib, and she needs to go to bed at 8, she needs feeding at 10.00, and then at 4.00, will you be okay?" I asked her concernedly.

"Yes, dear, go, have fun." She said as she shooed us out of the door.

We arrived at the restaurant, and were seated at 7.30 on the dot. A waiter came over, and nodded at me.

"Sel, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." I lied. Selena nodded, and I headed towards the bathroom, but turned left to where the waiter was.

"Here's the ring, make sure it goes in her glass, not mine." I told him sternly. He nodded, and I went back to the table.

"That was quick." Selena said as she looked between me and the door to the bathroom. I shrugged, and then the waiter from before came over.

"Hello, I'm Jacob, I'll be your server for today, here's the bottle of Champagne you ordered. May I pour?" He asked politely. I nodded, and so did Selena. He poured the champagne into the two glasses he had on the tray he was carrying, and then handed one to me, and one to Selena.

The ring was in there.

Jacob walked away, and left Selena and I to talk. She took a sip of her champagne, and the sound of the ring sliding around in the glass could be heard easily. She looked at the glass, and gasped when she saw the ring.

"Demi… did you…" I cut her off by taking her hand in both of mine, and smiling at her.

"Selena, I love you, you've changed my life, you're so beautiful, and kind, we've been together for over 5 years now, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much, so, Selena Marie Gomez, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?" I asked her calmly, praying that she'd say yes.

Her eyes began watering, and a few tears slipped out. She smiled at me, and nodded.

"Y-Yes. Oh my god, yes, of course I'll marry you." She said happily. Her tears could be heard in her voice, and I got up and hugged her tightly.

The meal was very nice, and only came to $200. After we were done, Selena thought I was letting her drive.

"You're mental if you think I'm giving you these car-keys, You've had too much alcohol. We're getting a cab." I said sternly. Selena wasn't drunk, but she'd had 4 glasses, so she was over the legal limit, plus, she though we were going home.

The taxi arrived 10 minutes later, and we got in. I told the driver to take us to the hotel, quietly of course. Selena lay on the backseat, with her head in my lap, and I stroked her hair gently.

I love her hair, It's so soft, and full. The color suits her perfectly, and the length is perfect as well. I prefer it short and curled rather than long and wavy. It feels so nice between my fingers, I think I could easily fall asleep just from the feel of her soft hair running through my fingers.

"Here we are girls. That's $34.95." The old black-haired taxi driver said in a gruff voice. I handed him the money, and Selena sat up, looking around confused.

"Where are we?" She asked as she stared at the well-lit hotel to the left of the car. Before I had time to answer her, a man in a suit came and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Costades hotel ladies, may I take your bags?" He asked kindly. I nodded, and handed him my oversized purse, and Selena gave him her regular sized purse.

"Thank you." I said as I got out of the Taxi. I put my hand out for Selena, and she took it to get out, before giggling.

"Such a gentlegirl." She said through her cute little giggles.

"This way please ladies." The man said. We nodded, and followed him into the hotel to the lobby, were he stood by us as we queued for check-in. We eached the front of the line, and the woman handed me a key-card.

"I can't believe you did all this, Demi. I love you." She said in the elevator to our top-floor room. I specifically asked for top floor, that way we could have a really great view from the beach.

"I love you too. That's why I did all this." I said. We forgot that the bellboy was in the elevator with us, when we kissed.

"Your floor ladies." He interrupted as the elevator pinged. We both blushed, and apologised.

"Don't worry, you're a young couple in love, it's totally fine." He said with a smile. He was at least 35, hence, the reason he referred to us as young. We walked down the hallway, to our room. I let us in, and the bellboy followed us.

"Where would you like these?" He asked. I pointed to the floor by the door, and he nodded.

"Thank you." I said, as I handed him $5. He nodded and smiled, before leaving us to our room. I opened the door which lead to the bedroom, and saw a large kind-sized bed, with white sheets and red rose petals on it. There was a large closet, and the carpet and walls were white. It was such a beautiful room.

"Oh my god. This is amazing." Selena breathed out with a huge smile plastered on her face. I nodded, and took her hand, leading her to the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, before she kissed me.

**1 year later.**

"Melinda, How do I look?" I asked my maid of honour. Melinda, who was now 43, smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

"Demi, you look so beautiful. I can't believe how grown up you are now, it seems like only last week you were brought to my work, the small, scared 5 year old. You're not small, or scared anymore." She said with a proud smile. I smiled back, trying desperately not to cry.

"Thank you. For everything. You've been like a mother to me. Thanks for giving me away today as well." I said happily. Melinda smiled, and hugged me tightly, before we heard the organs playing, signalling us to go.

"You ready?" She asked as she took my arm in hers.

"Yeah. I got this." I said with a smile as we walked down the aisle.

**20 minutes later.**

The bells started ringing, and Selena and I ran down the aisle, our hands clasped tightly together, and huge smiles plastered on our faces. Thousands of people threw confetti on us when we ran out of the church doors.

"Demi! Selena! Congratulations!" Thousands of fans called from either side of us as we ran to the waiting limousine.

We got in, and Gloria walked quickly to us, holding our 1 year old daughters hand.

"Goodbye darling, we'll see you in two weeks baby." I said as I kissed her forehead. Selena did the same, and we all hugged.

"To us." I said, as the limousine took us to the airport.

"To us." Selena said back with a smile.

**Yeah, so, I decided to end this story there. My next story, is going to be between a boarding school fic, or a one-shot about god-know what. Review and tell me what you want ;D **


End file.
